SiC semiconductors made of SiC are commonly known (for example, Patent Literature 1). Also, GaN semiconductors have attracted attention in recent years as power device materials that give performance superior to that of the SiC semiconductors. MOS structure is formed by depositing a thin insulating film such as a silicon oxide (SiO2) film on a surface of a GaN substrate.